meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 4
Title: Anger Issues! Starring Roles: Mabel Pines Handy the Beaver And Flippy the Bear Appearances: Clyde McBride Bebe Stevens Kenny McCormick Eric Cartman Wendy Testaburger Lana Loud And Toothy the Beaver *And already at the start of the episode, we see the outside of an "Anger Management" Class, inside, Mabel is working there!* Mabel: So my men... *Handy and Flippy sits there* How come you two are having so much anger issues? Handy: Well, everytime i try to do something, it most of the time have to do with my "Hands" and i just got nubs, everytime i remember i lack hands, everybody starts to be laughing at me, and most of the time i do an angry scowl, like this: *Does his angry known scowl and grunts!* Mabel: Poor you, i wish i could give you a hand... Get it? XD HAHAHAH! Handy: SHUT UP! Mabel: Shut up, shush! You have to stay positive! Handy: <:/ Fine... Sorry! Mabel: It IS fine, ok what about you, Flippy Dude? Flippy: Well, i have "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" Since i am a veteran and have been in the war ya know? Yeah yes and as a result, when i remember stuff from the past when i fought in war, i start to become a dangerous monster and kill everybody, even my freaking FRIENDS! Handy is an example! *Points at Handy* Handy: Flippy is pretty much right! Mabel: Hm-Hm, i see... Oh ok but uh... Is there ah idk, there is even anything else? Anything ya also wanna tell me? Flippy: Nah... Handy: Nuh-Uh! Still nothing! Mabel: Gee, good! *Writes down everything they said* Oh ok my gentlemen, now i have to teach you guys HOW to calm down, can you handle that? Flippy: *Salutes* Yes! Ma'am! Handy: Yes... Ma'am! Mabel: Ma'am? My name is MABEL! Handy: Sorry, Mabel? Flippy: Captain Mabel, ahem! *Salutes again* Mabel: :D *Thumbs up to that* Goodie, ok let's start! *First test* Mabel: Ok my men, you have to learn how to be nice to girls! *Mabel suddenly grabs Bebe who is standing to the right of her* This is my friend, Bebe! Bebe: Hello boys! *Waves* Handy: :D WOOOW! Flippy: *Growls as a flirt* <:) Young lady! *Lifts his hat as a "Hello!" Sign!* Mabel: You guys are most likely close enough, try to say something nice to her! Handy: Your eyes are so beautiful! Mabel: That's nice! Flippy: Your hair is so soft looking! Mabel: That's good, that's great! Handy: Would you like to be my girlfriend? Mabel: That's decent... Flippy: Want my number? Mabel: That is ok! Handy: I was talking to you, Mabel! Flippy: Same! Mabel: That's bad... Bebe: WHAT!? I am ugly then you!? Grrr! *Bebe beats up Mabel and leaves the room as she with anger shuts the door!* Mabel:... Ow! *Second test really!* Mabel: Now guys really, in second test now I really need to learn you two how to ask for help! Flippy: Darn right! Handy: On it! Mabel: This is Lana! Lana: ;) Hello boys! Flippy: Hi young lady! Handy: Hello, my toilet is broken, can ya fix it, please? Lana: No problem! Mabel: Good work, Handy, far better then Flippy! Flippy: Meh! Shut Up! *Flippy slaps Mabel's face* Mabel: OW! Lana: K ;) Let's start, let's be ok and kill the really problems! *Lana cleans the toilet with the plunger, the sucking thing yes? :O However, how is you expecting? Lana did it!* Lol I did it *Lana sweats* Phew... *BUT the toilet even kills Lana as it shakes and she looks down confused* Huh? *Disgusting!* AAAH FUUUDGE! F!1½3281! *Lana have her mouth open and Lana have disgusting stuff from the toilet coming only in her mouth, she is turning big now and turning better as now, but she explodes due to the dirt from the toilet!* Mabel, Handy and Flippy: WAAAH! Mabel: Ok, Mabel was wrong, Lana was right, let's diss this? Handy and Flippy: Yeah!! *Third Test!!* Mabel: Now ok guys, so sorry but let's do the HARD thing, get over insults, this is Eric Cartman, my "Friend" heh... Say hi, Eric! Cartman: What the heck do you want!?! >:/ You shut it!! Mabel: See? Ok, Cartman will insult you guys, please get over the insults, I get over it just idk? Cartman: Hey beaver, why do you got nubs? I bet you can't even eat or open a door! HAHAHAH! Handy: *Looks at his nubs* ;(.. >:/ GRRR! Flippy: Calm down! Cartman: And you, what are you? A teddy bear? Man you look so stupid, why don't you go with the care bears and play? You look so idiotic! Flippy: *Gasps* :O... ;( *Cries* Handy: >:( THAT'S IT! GRAAAH! *Handy however beats up Cartman, Cartman couldn't help but cry of fear as Handy beats him up* TAKE THIS, TURD! TAKE THAT! >:/ YOU LEAVE MY BEAR FRIEND ALONE! Mabel: Handy, stop it! Handy: *Stops... But he finish Cartman off by bite off his head as it rolls on the floor* Eh heh... Sorry, so sorry right I really couldn't help!.... Mabel: *Facepalm* *Fourth Test, or tezt? Some tezt/test then!!!* Mabel: Very... Ok Mabel is sure now, I know that insults are very bad BUT how about you guys? You guys are not bullies are you? Handy: NO! Flippy: Nope, I respect people! Mabel: Good but here is Clyde! Clyde: Hello! Mabel: *Whispers* He is a nerd, but they have feeling ya know, he might be very sad IF ya insult him, you must be very polite to Clyde, u guys wanna help Clyde? Flippy: Yes I help Clyde, Flippy is the yeah uh... Uh hero! Handy: Handy too! Mabel: Good! Clyde: -_- Ok oh where is your hands? Handy: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?! *Handy slaps Clyde's head on the back with his tail, Clyde's head is torn apart because of it, the tail is too strong then!* Handy: :O Ooops! Mabel: Handy you murderer! Handy: <:( Hm.... *Fifth Test!* Mabel: *She sighs* Still *Mabel is serious* -_- You know obviously, now ya know how to save people! Flippy and Handy: OK! Mabel: Look! Poor Kenny! *Kenny is in hospital bed and is injured for some reason* Kenny: (Hello!) Mabel: Please make him better! Flippy: But he isn't in trouble! Handy: Yes just injured! Mabel: Please? Flippy: Ok i try... Hey Kenny, what do ya want me to do? Kenny: (The fan, I want it on) *Points at the fan!* Flippy: You want it? Got it! *Turns on the fan, is not aware that Kenny's bandaid from his foot was stuck on the fan, Flippy holds his hand on his mouth* O_P Ooops, omg! Handy: P_P P_O! Mabel: Told ya, save him now guys! Handy: KENNY! Grab my nubs!... Oh right *Close enough, he scowls* >:/ At least I remember those are nubs grrr!! Flippy: *Holds Kenny's arms* I got ya! Kenny: (YAAAY! ^^ *Kenny accidently slips his hands from Flippy* :O Uh Oh! WAAAH! OMG! OHG! OHG! GOD! OMG! OOOH! *Kenny gets sliced to death but however gets gross and gets violent it gets bad!*) Mabel: ): OMG! YOU KILLED KENNY! Handy: >:/ YOU LOSER! Flippy: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? Mabel: BOTH of you forgot to save Kenny ;( both of you failed! Handy and Flippy: ;( Daw... Sigh, still? Mabel: But ok, Mabel got ONE last try, Mabel can!! *Sixth and LAST Test!* Mabel: Now very sure... But now guys man, oh man even better than ever, very because yeah uh... Because... Because wut? Right very because here goes... WENDY! Good! Wendy: Hi Boys! Mabel: Long time no see huh? Wendy: Oh yeah! Handy: Wow Mabel, Wendy is so pretty! Flippy: Yeah she is! Mabel: Good, now you mean it! Wendy: *Blushes okay blushes but is worried* Daw thx guys! Flippy: Yeah... Wendy: BUT I already have a boyfriend! Handy and Flippy: U WHAT!? YOU DO!? *Both stares at each other* >:/ *Nods and attacks Wendy k so just because attacks and attacks is so mean* UGH! AAAH! U MUST DIE! *Wendy screams, Mabel is mad because... Mabel is!* Mabel: >:/ STOP! *Wendy is dead!* Handy and Flippy: <:( Hm... Mabel: GET OUT! You two can't behave! Hmph! *Flippy and Handy sadly leaves* *Just because and before they leave, Toothy comes and they accidently bumps into each other oh* All three: OOF! Toothy: <:O Oh no, I am so sorry! Flippy: It should be ok, I didn't look where I was going, I am sorry! Handy: Yes, me too, yes! NOT your fault, Toothy! Mabel: *Gasps* :O GUYS! *Both looks at Mabel* Mabel: YOU... :D YOU GUYS DID IT! YAAAY! ^^ You managed to now.. D_D :D You managed to because more nice and less angry, managed your management! Toothy: They did? Flippy and Handy: WE DID!? Mabel: YES! You even is mature enough but now... I am enough to say, you both passed the test! *Mabel puts a rainbow sticker, k sticker at Flippy's forehead and a builder helmet which looks JUST like Handy's at Handy's forehead* Your welcome! Oh and one more thing... *Mabel kisses their stickers which is stuck on the foreheads* Your welcome you amazing men! *Handy and Flippy both blushes* Mabel: Bye, best boys! Both: Bye Mabel! :D *Happily leaves!* Mabel: Oh wait... *Picks up sword* Who do this really belong to? This seems right... This is Flippy's? Toothy: MABEL! Don't touch it! *Toothy slaps it from Mabel's hand, it accidently kills Mabel as It stabbed her head to death!* Mabel: UGH! *Dies!* Toothy: *Covers mouth very shocked, covers can be and could be so* Uh Oh! *Looks around, he shrugs at us then uses it on himself too* GAH! *Faints... Dies tho!* *Outside* Flippy: :D We did it, Handy! HIGH FIVE! *Before they did, Handy looks at his nubs* Flippy: Oh Flippy's sorry, Handy! Oh! *Blushes and giggles dude and giggles?* Handy: :O... XD You care bear, very care bear vereran! Care Bear wears veteran clothes then, wears the... Flippy: KNOCK IT OFF! *Flippy punches Handy* Oops sorry! Uh... *Removes sticker from Handy's forehead, his skin is wrapped off as well!* Handy: :O WAAAAAH! *Closing Iris! Closing Iris is around Handy and closed after yelling!* Winner: Flippy the Bear! Flippy: WOO HOO! I managed to be happy! ^^ *Jumps in air* YAAAY!! The End! Category:Blog posts